This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to flexible signal path structures for electronic devices.
Electronic devices may include circuitry that is interconnected using signal lines on printed circuits. In some devices, parts of a device may move with respect to each other. For example, the display housing and the base housing of a laptop computer are coupled to each other with a hinge to allow the display housing to move relative to the base housing. Flexible signal cables such as flexible printed circuits with signal busses formed from metal traces can be used to couple circuitry in the base housing of a laptop computer to the display housing of the laptop computer. The signal busses may be used to transfer signals between the base housing and display housing, even as the base housing and display housing are moved with respect to each other about the hinge.
Flexible printed circuit cables have flexible polymer substrates such as sheets of polyimide, thin film polyamide (nylon), polyester on which the metal traces for the signal busses are formed. The polymer substrates may not bend as sharply as desired for certain applications and can be difficult to conceal in within some types of devices.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved flexible signal path structures.